Sonic and the Rainbooms
by ChappyTales
Summary: Sonic and his friends just want to have a good time at the Canterlot High band concert, but things get a little out of hand when the dazzlings and a familiar face, Nazo, get involved.
1. Prologue

**_Just to clarify a few things, this story has no correlation with Sonic: Friendship and Speed at it's finest. This is simply a spinoff of Rainbow Rocks combining it with a few Sonic characters. This will not be copied down from word to word, but it will use similar elements from the actual movie. I hope you enjoy this little project I have for you guys._**

Prologue

It was a dark night at the Mr and Mrs. Cakes Cafe/bakery where 3 mysterious girls with hoods over their heads, acting like they're expecting someone.

"Ugh.. where is he? I'm tired of sitting around all day." The violet skin girl complained.

"He should be here any second, we just need to be patient." The orange skin girl replied.

The doors suddenly wooshed opened when a man walked in with white hair, light blue skin, a white dress shirt with a blue bow tie and white pants. He looked both ways and spotted the three girls at the table. The man walked towards the table while randomly placing a touch from his slick hands on one of the tables he passed by. This caused everything at the table to bright up and blind the teens that were sitting at it, causing them to leave. The next table he passed by and touched, tiny blue flames started to pop out of everyone's milkshakes, causing them to burn their lips a bit when they all went to go take a sip. And finally, the third table he touched caused everyone to start freezing furiously. He then approached the girls at last as he clears his throat as he is about to say something important...well, that's what they thought.

"Good evening ladies! I'm glad you were able to make it here today. Adagio, Aria, Sonata, the three names that equal victorious." The man jokingly expressed his words.

"Oh, how such an honestly lovely title you have given us." Adagio said sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.

"I know, right? That's so sweet of you to say, Nazo!" Sonata stated in an innocent matter.

"How dumber can you be? The dude was being sarcastic." Aria told her.

"Oh yeah? How do you know that?"

"I think explaining that to you would be too difficult for someone as clueless as you to understand."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means you're an idiot."

"That doesn't even make any sense."

"My point exactly."

"Will the two of you shut up?!" Adagio silenced the two hooded girls sitting across from her, crossing their arms at each other.

"Hehehe. I can see that you've been having fun without me. Which is...totally messed up. I always get left out of everything." Nazo pretended to sob, throwing his hands over his face, spawning water from his hands to make it look like he was crying.

"We can see your hands glowing, numbnuts." Aria pointed out. Nazo sighed and cleaned his hands.

"Well it was worth a shot. But at least my acting was top notch this time around. Quick, rate me!" Aria rolled her eyes at him.

"4/10"

"4?! Wow, that's better than the last score you gave me. Last time you gave me a -6. I have to admit, that's a huge improvement."

"Why do we take orders from this joking moron again?"

"Hmm let's see. Probably has to do with the fact that you wouldn't have been alive if it weren't for me."

"We appreciate that you rescued us from Tartarus, but how come you couldn't take us back to Equestria?" Adagio asked.

"Honestly, I wish I could've told you myself, the four of us walked through those gates and suddenly, flashing lights appear and we ended up here. But hey, look on the bright side, at least we have each other." He stated with a fake smile. Adagio and Aria stared at Nazo with a ticked off look, while Sonata was looking around confused.

"I don't get it, why is everyone mad?" She asked.

"Well anywho, I have just an idea up my sleeve that might grant us total domination. It needs a few touches, so I won't inform you just yet. I don't want to get any of you too excited. In the meantime, just make sure no one catches any of you being suspicious with your magic ...singing... business ...thing...whatever."

"Is that all you wanted to tell us? A plan that we're not aloud to know yet."

"That and I was dying to mess with those high schoolers over there, especially that boy right there. He took the very last grocery cart, I had to carry my groceries with my ever not so tough arms." It was a little hard to tell if he were joking or not. But I'm better now, he surely learned his lesson. For now, I'll be off." Nazo then casually walked out of the nights.

"Ugh, I can't believe we have to listen to that guy." Aria stated crossing her arms.

"He's the reason why were able to use our powers; if it weren't for him, we would even just be empty shells." Adagio explained.

"Then if we have our powers, why don't we just ditch this clown?"

"I dunno, isn't that kinda mean, especially after what he's done for us?" Sonata asked.

"That's the point."

"Actually Aria, Sonata does seem to be right...well, sorta. Don't you remember what Nazo told us a week ago the minute we were thinking about escaping after we got our powers? He has the ability to take them back very easily. So here's what I think; whatever plan he has for us, we use it to our advantage to the point we overpower him."

"I just hope his plan isn't anything stupid."

Meanwhile, with Nazo casually walking out of the cafe.

"Hmm, those girls do have an interesting gift...I wonder..." He paused for a moment. "Nah! They wouldn't do that...or would they? Probably need to stay on my toes if they enact anything ...'mischievous'." Suddenly, a huge explosion came from the distance, shooting a spiral rainbow into the sky. The girls noticed this and rushed outside as quickly as possible.

"Uh...am I the only one that notices that?" Nazo asked looking back and forth rapidly. Adagio touched the green pendant on her neck softly.

"I can feel it's energy from here...it-it's equestrian magic...but how?" She said outloud.

"Equestrian magic, you say?" Nazo asked with a smirk. "Girls, I think my plan is ready to engage."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

At Canterlot High, everyone was busy getting prepared for the first ever school musical talent show. In the gymnasium, students were either making band posters, trying out different outfits, or messing with their instruments. Here we have the pale skin teen in blue, Sonic, sitting up on stage, tuning a blue and red acoustic guitar. When suddenly, a pair of teens walked up to them, one of them being Flash Sentry.

"Hey Sonic, I never knew you played guitar!" Flash stated admiring Sonic's instrument.

"Yeah, I used to play all the time, don't know why I stopped though, but I remember being really good however."

"Well I have no doubt that you'll do an amazing job at the concert." Sonic scratched his head with a little embarrassment.

"Actually uh, I'm not gonna be auditioning." Flash was very confused by this statement.

"Huh? Why not?!"

"Well firstly, I'm gonna be helping the Rainbooms band with minor things. And second, I just don't really feel like it. You know how people get; they can easily turn something fun into a brutal competition."

"How come you're sitting here playing the guitar then?"

"Huh?...Oh, that's right; I wanted to see if I still got it in me, so me and Rainbow Dash are gonna play a little song for everyone here. Ya know, just to get people hyped up for the show." Suddenly, the loyal Rainbow girl herself came running to the stage with an electric guitar.

"Are we ready to do this thing or what?" She asked with enthusiasm.

"You bet! Hey Tails, you got the beat ready to go." Behind a little table with music equipment was a blonde 14 year old kid.

"All set, Sonic!" He gave a thumbs up to the blue haired teen. Sonic and Rainbow Dash walked towards the microphones and Sonic was starting to strum his guitar that echoed through the entire room. This caught everyone's attention and made them stop what they were doing.

 **Music Insert- 22 Alex Goot Cover**

It feels like a perfect night

to dress up like hipsters,

And make fun of our exes, uh oh, uh oh.

If feels like a perfect night

for breakfast at midnight,

to fall in love with strangers, uh oh, uh oh.

* * *

Everyone began to smile and clap to the beat.

* * *

Yeah,

We're happy, free, confused, and lonely at the same time

It's miserable and magical.

Oh, yeah

Tonight's the night we forget about the deadlines.

It's time.

* * *

It was then Rainbow Dash's turn to take part in the chorus.

* * *

Uh oh!

I don't know about you

But I'm feeling 22

Everything will be alright

If you keep me next to you.

Dash: You don't know about me

But I'll be you want to

Everything will be alright

Both: If we just keep dancing like we're

22, ooh-ooh, yeah!

22, ooh-ooh

* * *

Rainbow Dash's friends started cheering both her and Sonic along.

* * *

Sonic: It seems like one of those nights

This place is too crowded

Too many cool kids, uh oh.

It seems like one of those nights,

We ditch the whole scene

and end up dreaming

Instead of sleeping.

* * *

Students started to get a good feel from Sonic's style of playing from heart.

* * *

Yeah,

We're happy, free, confused in the best way

It's miserable and magical.

Oh, yeah

Tonight's the night when we forget about the heartbreaks

It's time.

Uh oh!

Dash: I don't know about you,

But I'm feeling 22

Everything will be alright,

If you keep me next to you (Sonic smirked at Rainbow Dash)

Sonic: You don't know about me

But I'll bet you want to,

Everything will be alright

If we just keep dancing like we're

Both: 22, ooh-ooh.

22, ooh-ooh

* * *

Everyone in the gym started to sing along in the next verse.

* * *

Everyone: It feels like one of those nights

Sonic: We ditch the whole scene

Everyone: It feels like one of those nights

Sonic: We won't be sleeping.

Everyone: It feels like one of those nights,

Sonic: You look like bad news

I gotta have you,

I gotta have you!

* * *

Sonic got a good look at everyone in the gym smiling, waiting for him to jump into the final chorus. Sonic gave Tails a nod and a smirk to shift into gear.

* * *

Sonic:I don't know about you,

But I'm feeling 22

Everything will be alright

If you keep me next to you.

You don't know about me

But I'll bet you want to,

Everything will be alright

If we just keep dancing like we're

Everyone: 22, ooh-ooh

22, ooh-ooh.

* * *

All students surprisingly to Sonic seemed to be super energetic.

* * *

It feels like one of those nights

It feels like one of those nights

It feels like one of those nights

Sonic: We ditch the whole scene

Everyone: It feels like one of those nights

Sonic: We won't be sleeping.

Everyone: It feels like one of those nights,

Sonic: You look like bad news

I gotta have you,

I gotta have you.

Every single student in the gym applaud immediately after Sonic's finale. Rainbow Dash walked up to the blue headed teen and playfully punched him in the arm.

"Not bad out there dude. You we're totally awesome!" She complimented his performance.

"Hey, you and Tails helped out."

"Well yeah, but you practically carried us through." Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Tails, Knuckles, and Silver walked up to the two guitarists.

"Well I'll be Sonic, it's a shame really that you won't be playing at the Concert." Applejack stated.

"He probably just doesn't want to be a show off in front of everyone, thinking he's too good to audition...or something like that." Knuckles predicted.

"It's nothing like that, I just don't want to start any rivarly, which usually happens at almost every music talent show."

"Darling, I doubt that anyone at CHS would want to start a huge fiasco and make this a huge competition, especially with you around." Said Rarity.

"Honestly if you ask me Sonic, with you auditioning, there will be no competition. Literally, you will everyone away with your performance that you'll automatically take first place; no question about it." Silver told him.

"I bet that performance right there would easily take the cake! Or pie, or both!" Pinkie Pie stated. Sonic chucked a bit at all the kind words he was receiving.

"Guys, guys, I appreciate it, really. But I don't need some school talent show to show off my skill. Besides, what you five should worry about is doing an amazing job at the show as well." He told the five girls.

"Um...Sonic, maybe sometime we can play a song or two as well. We'll um...if you want?" Fluttershy asked politely in her usual kind, but shy manner.

"Of course, why wouldn't I? Trust me, I'll be there to not only help you guys with your gig, but even write some music as well."

"Well, they're definitely gonna hear from a pro, that's for sure." Tails told him. Once again, Sonic scratched that back of his head, but not from embarrassment, however from looking around the gym.

"Hey, has anyone seen Sunset Shimmer?"

"I think she said she was looking for something at her locker." Rainbow Dash informed.

"She's probably still a little intimidated on being around everyone...after...you know." Said Applejack. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'm gonna go find her, I'll catch up with you guys later." Sonic made his way outside the gym and into the hallway searching for the troubled girl.

In the hallways was a girl leaning against a locker, holding a stack of pictures and an old notepad. The first picture was of an orange unicorn Philly looking at her cutie mark in glee. The next was the philly at a slightly taller height levitating/reading a book. The third was of the Philly fully grown into a mare smiling, standing right by side a much taller white mare with both wings and a horn. The girl stared at this picture for a good fifteen seconds until she sighed deeply and slowly slid down to the bottom of the floor. Footsteps could be heard coming her way, but she didn't care cause she thought it would another student that would scold her.

"Hey Sunset, how's it been?!" She recognized that voice, looked up to her right and noticed Sonic standing there with a grin on his face.

"Oh, hey Sonic. Uh...I've been...fine." She told him. Sonic shook his head in disbelief.

"Come on, I'm not that dumb...uh...or am I?" She chuckled at the fact he simply straight up confused himself.

"Hehe, you sure about that." She cleared her throat. "Well to be honest, I actually been feeling a little homesick. Aside from being hated by everyone here, I'm just a little upset that I completely just ditched my world." Sonic decided to take a seat next to her.

"Hmpf, I hear ya, ever since me and the gang left Mobius, I've been having tiny bits of regret."

"But, that wasn't your fault, wasn't it?"

"Well yeah, but I had the decision to go back, but I just couldn't somehow. I was acting a little down back in Mobius and ever since I came here, I always been having a smile on my face. But at the same time, I kinda miss my usual environment as a hedgehog."

"Like what exactly."

"Well first of all, the speed. Now although I'm still a pretty good runner in this world, I'm no where near as fast as I was in Mobius. Second, kicking Dr. Eggman's butt left and right. Now that he was sent back to Mobius, there's no butt to kick anymore. And finally, not all my friends were able to come to this world aside from Tails, Knuckles, and Silver."

"I know that feeling. I kinda left behind some friends back in Equestria as well. These were some old photos of me when I was little." He leaned closer as she showed him all the other pictures. "This was also an old notepad full of spells that Princess Celestia taught me." She grew another frown again. "That's another thing I feel bad about, the fact that I betrayed my very own teacher when ditching that world and coming back only to steal Twilight's crown."

"Hey man, you gotta let go that. What happened, happened, and you can't change that. Also don't let other kids tell you you're a bad person. The old Sunset was a bad person, the new Sunset however is someone a whole lot better. The only flaw about her is that she can't release the regret of committing those bad deeds. Your past is not today, focus on what's in store for you now, not something that already occurred. You have nine friends that will help get you started." Sunset gave Sonic a smile and nodded.

"Thanks Sonic, I really needed that." She got up from the ground and put her stuff back into her locker.

"Now here's my complaint. You totally missed my rocking performance in the gym. Aw man, you should've been there." The two started walking through the hallway.

"I actually peeked through the gym door and heard part of the beginning. I gotta say, the way you play and sing, it's got a good feel to it."

"That's what other people tell me, I'm not sure why though." Sonic and Sunset Shimmer finally made it into the gym where the teen in blue was greeted by the other students desperately asking how does he play so good. Sunset Shimmer stepped to the side and decided to try to help other students with band posters and such. She first took a deep breath and released slowly.

"Alright let's give this a shot."

Meanwhile, we meet up with Nazo and the Sirens at the front of the school that has a poster talking about and music audition.

"A talent show? That's your 'master plan'?" Aria asked sarcastically.

"Precisely, you girls are going to change this little friendly showcase into a complete mayhem. From there, you should have enough negative energy from these high schoolers to the point where I- I mean, we are in control."

"This does sound like it might actually work. We could somehow turn this into a little competition for these pathetic mindless teenagers to fuss over about." Adagio predicted.

"Exactly! And from there, no one will stop us." Nazo explained.

"*gasp* Does this mean we're gonna be able to sing again?" Sonata asked in glee.

"Right you are Sonata. I'm sure you girls will have this under control. I have to go...check on my laundry." And with that, he was gone.

"His laundry?" Aria asked.

"This is perfect. If we can get enough negative energy from those students, we can use it to take down that glowing freak." Adagio assumed. "It's time for us to get to work!"

"Aw, but I don't wanna work!" Sonata complained.


End file.
